Angel Wings
by JoHarvelle23
Summary: After not seeing each other for over a week, Dean and Castiel finally reconnect. Will Dean finally reveal how he feels for Cas? Will Cas accept? There is smut and some wing touching ;) This is for Jade Paton! Happy Birthday Jade and hope I didn't disappoint! ONE SHOT.


It had been a week since Dean last saw Castiel. He was trouncing worried. It wasn't like Cas to not keep in contact.

Dean lay on a bed now in a dirty motel somewhere in the outskirts of Kansas. Sam was back at the bunker and wouldn't know Dean had left until the morning.

What Dean needed now was some alone time, some privacy, some quiet. More importantly, he needed Cas. It had been a few months now since Dean had realized what his angel friend meant to him.

He knew there had always been something different between the two of them. It had started with the staring. Damn Castiel and his too-damn-blue eyes. Dean couldn't help himself if his eyes landed there and wavered none.

And then there was Cas' lean, awkward body. Dean had only been graced once to see that body naked when the Angel had visited him covered in bees. It had been a sight that had engraved itself in Dean's mind, never to leave.

Just the thought that Dean could handle that body, make that body whither beneath him...those where the thoughts that kept Dean up at night, jerking himself off until he called out Cas' name like a sin.

It was the gravelly voice that Dean can never forget. That too-deep voice that left him craving Cas to use that voice on him. To hear his Angel moan out his name, asking for more, it was more than Dean could handle.

It was more than sex that Dean thought about, however. He also thought about the good in Cas and how he just wanted to do what was right. It was Castiel who wasn't afraid to tell Dean just how important he was; how he wasn't worthless.

Dean knew he was in love with Cas. There was no doubt in that. Not that it really mattered. Nothing would happen between them anyway. Castiel has never once shown interest, and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

As Dean was preparing to finally go to sleep, slipping slowly into unconsciousness, he heard the flap of wings.

He was up in an instant to face the angel he'd been dreaming for, yearning for, Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asked, uncertain of the sudden appearance, but relieved none the less.

Castiel looked more disheveled than before. His usually messy hair was more messy now, sex- crazed. His blue eyes could hardly be seen, they were dilated. And then there were Cas' clothes, all pulled out and wrinkled, button up messily put on and pants unbuttoned.

Dean got up to walk to Cas, worry and concern in his voice.

"Cas...are you okay?"

Castiel, looked up at Dean, almost as if he wasn't sure what Dean had said. Then he really looked at Dean and before Dean knew it, Castiel had Dean pinned against the wall, his mouth on Dean's.

Dean was at a loss on what to do. All he could process was that Cas was kissing him. That was enough. Soon Dean was kissing back, moving his arms to wrap up in Cas' hair, tugging lightly.

Castiel wasn't gentle. He bit at Dean's neck, leaving purple bruises. He ripped off Dean's shirt and shoved him onto the mattress.

Dean was quick to remove Cas' trench coat and button up. As his hands roamed over Cas' toned chest he stopped for a moment to look into Cas' eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

Dean didn't want to do something Cas might regret, even if he craved it dearly. Castiel kissed him sweetly on his lips. He moved his forehead to rest against Dean's forehead.

"I've wanted this since I first raised you Dean...I'm more than sure about this."

A jolt went through Dean's body as those words went through his body all the way to his cock, which was already growing from the blood pumping through it.

Dean moved his head up to capture Cas' lips. The kiss starting sweetly before quickly becoming heated with Dean invading Cas' mouth, exploring.

Castiel glided his hands up and down Dean's sides until he reached Dean's jeans. He moved his hands to undo Dean's belt buckle and undid his pants, puling the zipper down and quickly removing them, along with his boxers.

The angel got up and removed his own pants and boxers. He shifted back on top of Dean quickly, needing the touch of skin to skin.

Dean began moving his hands to grip at Cas' back, his fingers grazing over two scars on Cas' back. Cas whimpered softly and pulled Dean's hands away as his wings unfurled from their hidden spot.

Dean gasped as he saw the huge appendages spurt out from his back. They shone midnight black, taking up the space of the whole room.

"You're...perfect," Dean said breathless.

He moved his hand to run it through one of Cas' wings, sending shivers through the angel. Dean grinned, continuing his soft caresses. Cas moaned out Dean's name and groaned from all the touching. With some force, Cas gently moved Dean's hand down.

"The sensation is too much," Cas said through a choked moan. Dean nodded.

"It's okay Cas, let me help you enjoy this."

He kissed Cas' forehead and then moved his hand to grip Cas' cock. He gently stroked Castiel, the angel withering from the touches.

Castiel moved his head down to kiss Dean on his chest.

"I need to be in you Dean," Cas said, begging.

Dean moved his hand away and laid it back on Cas' wings.

"Okay Cas," Dean says breathless.

Castiel moved his fingers to Dean's mouth. Dean sucked on Cas' fine fingers, moaning.

Soon, Cas' spit slicked fingers were entering Dean, one by one, slowly opening Dean up.

Dean had moved his hands to grip at the sheets under him.

"Cas..I need you."

That was the only command Cas needed. He soon entered Dean, slowly. Dean moved his hand to grip at Cas' wings. It sent Castiel into overdrive.

Castiel pounded into Dean. Not pausing and not being so gentle. He hit Dean's prostate repeatedly, which only made Dean grip at Cas' wings tighter.

The touches began to be too much. Castiel stopped for a moment, his body seizing up. Before he could warn Dean, Castiel was coming inside him. It took only seconds before Dean cried out Cas' name, his orgasm overtaking him.

Castiel fell on top of Dean, his wings still shivering from the pleasure. Dean gently wiped away the sweat on Cas' forehead and kissed him tenderly. Cas gently came out of Dean.

"I've been waiting so long for this to happen, man," Dean grinned ear to ear at the sudden realization of getting what he wanted.

A chuckle escaped Cas' lips.

"I know Dean. Your thoughts aren't so secret. We do share a profound bond. I just couldn't hold back this time...I wanted it as much as you did."

Cas kissed Dean gently on his chest before resting his head over Dean's heart.

"I'm glad you didn't hold back this time," Dean said with relief.

He carded his fingers through Cas' hair and wings as he slowly fell asleep. Castiel stayed by Dean, still shivering from the touches to his wings.


End file.
